That Night
by Joanalle
Summary: Edward still leaves in new moon but before he does Him and Bella share a night of passion that sets of a chain of events that may just break her or may give her a reason to live again. Sequel planned and this is my first so go easy on me!:
1. Prologue

Disclamier:I own nothing!

Prologue

I screamed at the top of my lungs to Carmen as the venom burned through my veins.

"Take Renesmee and please, what ever happens watch over her and keep her safe, always." I nearly growled the last part.

Carmen swept Renesmee into her arms, nodded and whispered.

"Always."

She walked out the door and shut it, as I burned and all I could think about was _Renesmee_,

The night she was _conceived_, that I lost my virginity to her _father_, the last I spent with_ Edward_ and

_Of my 18__th__ birthday_...

Authors Note:Hi, how are you? This is my first fan fic and i would love some feedback, so please review! Thanks


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Sadly **

Chapter 1

"Please." I begged looking up at him, hoping.

Edward looked down at me and said. "Nope!" He said with a small smirk, he knew he was torturing me.

"Why not? " I half yelled, getting a little pissed. It seemed that no matter how much I begged and stamped my feet, figuratively, he would not be moved.

"Because one you could get hurt and two you could be killed." his tone now serious, I could feel his eyes smouldered down at me as I laid with my back to his chest.

I turned over on to my stomach and looked up at him, the blankets of the bed tangling my feet together. We had been lying in my bed for two hours and had been arguing over this for one.

"Oh come on, other teen couples are having sex everyday and sometimes more then once!" I said throwing my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Yes, honey but we are not like other couples,Bella." He softly said, stroking my cheek.

Oh, like I don't all ready know that, if I didn't you would think being hunted by James last spring would have tipped me off.

"But we could act like we are."I countered, smirking.

He growled and said. "You well be the death of me! Bella I swear it!"

I put my hands around his neck and looked up right into his eyes, and whispered. "Pleasseee!" I began to play footsie with him, under the blankets.

"Oh Bella, Believe me I want to!" he said kissing my cheeks and then my forehead.

"Then can we please just try, I mean Charlie's gone tell late tomorrow so we have lots of time and if I doesn't work we dont have try again." A tear ran down my cheek and I felt truly rejected. I looked down in disappointment.

I felt his hand go under my chin and lift my face to his eye height.

"Okay, then we well try."He said looking at me with smouldering eyes that dazzled.

"Tonight?" I asked my voice cracking, I was surprised he giving in.

"It seems like the best time to do it, like you said Charlie is gone and there are no vampires around to over hear us." He answered with a shrug.

Oh my, we were actually going to do this and I wasn't wearing anything remotely attractive, just my old slacks and tank top. _That was going to need to change!_

"I need a few human minutes." I said. Flanging my legs over the side of the bed, and hoped that he wouldn't change his mind while I was gone.

"Hurray up or ill start with out ya." he answered playfully. I giggled, in excitement.

I walked over to my dresser and took out sexy nightgown that Alice had bought me this summer when we went up to the Cullen's lake house in Texas , when it was to hot to wear anything else.

I hide it under my shirt, so it would be a surprise to him when I came back in. Then walked across the room, opened the door and slid out.

Thats when i start to freak out.

**Authors Note: It's me again! I hope you like this chapter and Pleasseee, Review and tell me if you're feeling it or not!**


	3. Chapter 2:Sister Rosetta

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Sadly **

Chapter 2

I walked up to the counter, trying to calm down. Sister Rosetta by Noisettes was playing on the radio that sat on top of the counter.

I looked in the mirror, nodded and said to my reflection. "Don't be a Coward, Bella!"

I picked up my toothbrush, applied the right amount tooth paste and began to brush hardenough that it would get rid of any bad breathe but not hard enoughthat it would scratch my gums because even a little blood in my mouth could be bad.

**She's a caged animal  
>London by night<br>Crashing lights and cymbals  
>Queens of Twilight<strong>

**And if I was you**  
><strong>I'd use the loo before the long drive<strong>

I spat, washed out my mouth and gurgled some Scope through my mouth. I then began to brush my hair franticly trying to get out any knots.

**We compliment each other  
>Just like Satan and Christ<strong>

**Baby, when I am laid to rest**  
><strong>May my laughter remain<strong>  
><strong>Like your kiss blew me away<strong>

Then after it looked like I had gotten every knot, I washed my hands and arms because it soothed me in some odd way.

**Answer your spirit  
>I gotta know right now<br>I see you before me  
>Won't you show me how?<br>**

**I wear my hair fizzy  
>I don't copy no style<br>'Cause kissin' and a scrubbin'  
>It has consequences<strong>

I then took off my clothes and shaved my legs, because who wants to look like a cave women their first time, really!

**You're on the bus again past Big Ben  
>With your rip off Oyster card<br>Tell your A.S.B.O. friend  
>To sling his hook and go make your girl smile<strong>

**'Cause baby, when I am laid in earth**  
><strong>May my laughter remain<strong>  
><strong>Like your kiss blew me away<strong>

**Left your scent on my pillow**  
><strong>Sister Rosetta was playin'<strong>  
><strong>The congregation insane<strong>  
><strong>Drinkin' in the house with no name<strong>

I put on my night gown and looked in the mirror.

The night gown was made of lace with a camisole under it, that made it sexy and yet mediste. Chestnut brown was tucked around my neck and flowed down my shoulder in lose waves.

I through my pants, undies and tank top into the hamper. I open the door, walk back to my room and took hold of the doorknob, turning it.

**Authors Note: Hello, Again! Thank you ****perfectly imperfect 253, Babs75, karenirelaned for reviewing, it made me feel good and that I didn't completely suck at writing! But I have a favour to ask, can you give me suggestions for the next chapter, it would be really helpful, thanks!**

**Jay Lock**


	4. Chapter 3:One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Cries)**

Chapter 3

I walked back into the room and it smelt of vanilla and rose, he had lit my relaxation candles that my mom had sent to me. He stood there shirtless in his jeans, his shoulder muscled blades came together as he bent over to light the last candle...

The candle light made his skin glow, I closed the door.

Edward turned around, his eyes traveling down my body and as they came to rest on my nightgown, they went wide.

"When did you this little number?" He growled playfully.

I giggled, a lot of people think Edward is over serious and a little stuck up but once he get to know you has creaking jokes and playing around all the time, just last week he made me almost wet myself when telling me a joke about the first time he got drunk in his human life, back in Chicago. He told me that he almost got past his parents but then in the middle of one of sentence about him feeling okay, he vomited. Poor Boy but its Hilarious.

"Last summer at the lake...Alice." I said smiling.

"Ah!" He laughed.

He walked up to me and pulled me by the waist to him and began to kiss up and down my neck, I ran my hands through his hair.

Edward came up to look into his eyes and whispered. "You're so beautiful."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately.

He pulled back after a minute and said.

"I promised, we would try ... but if this doesn't work."

"I trust you ... we belong together." I comforted him, it was the complete truth, and I trusted him with all my heart and soul.

"Forever," he agreed and pulled me onto my bed, I giggled as he kissed my neck.

I grabbed his pants along with his boxers and slid them down off his hips, down his legs to his knees. He moved so I could take them of fully. There was his manhood in all its glory; I could see every inch of him.

I took it in my hand and began to rub back and forth, his back arched a little and he griped my nightgown.

One moment it was there, the next it was gone. He took me in the same way I had him.

He then moved into between my legs and looked into my eyes as if to ask for reissuance and I gave it to him.

"It's okay."

He smiled, then passionately kissed me and entered me.

I had lost my virginity.

I griped his shoulder as I felt a rush of pressure in my lower half but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They say it's the worst feeling in the world but it felt good.

Our bodies became entangled with each other, becoming so mixed that we did know who was who and what was what that it felt like we had become one, in heart and soul.

We had become one...forever ...or so I thought.

**Authors note: So what did you think? Good or Bad? Ether way Please review! Merry Christmas or any other holiday you may be celebrating! **

**Ps: I may not be able update for a couple days due to Christmas, but I will try my hardest to.**


	5. Chapter 4:The Two Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Cries harder and harder and "Screams: "WHY!")**

Chapter 4

There where so many cloaks, black, gray and there where no faces.

They where closing in on a little figure and I heard a wimpier from it. I walk among them trying to see what they where scaring so badly.

There sat the most adorable, beautiful little boy, who could only be 2-3 year's old sitting on a hillock above them.

He had copper curls, chubby cheeks that where rosy and he was trembling, his little eyes closed as if he were afraid to open to watch death coming closer with each moment.

I was struck with powerful maternal feeling for this little boy, I had to save him from these horrible figures, take him into my arms and tell him everything's okay. I shoved by the clocked figures not caring if they knew I was there, I knew was that I had to get to him. Breaking free from them altogether, I sprinted towards him and was ready to take him into my arms.

Only to come to a halt as I got a view of the hillock he sat on. It was not rock but a pile of bodies.

I knew them all, Angela, Ben, Jessica, my mother, my father and beneath the boy was Edward, completely lifeless and a creak ran down his face.

The child opened his eyes bright blood red eyes and said with a giggle. "Happy birthday, Mommy!"

* * *

><p>I woke with a start - my eyelids popping open wide- and gasped.<p>

I felt cold arms wrap around me and he whispered in my ear. "What's wrong, honey!"

"Dream." I answered, snuggling into his chest.

"What was it about?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"Well first I dreamed that we had sex, which was good and then ..."I flipped over so we were chest to chest, suddenly I was fully awake and everything came flooding back in. Edwards's chest was bare, and so was mine, our whole bodies where bare and his manhood hardening on my stomach.

"So it was that good!" He asked smiling. "that you though it was a dream?" he chuckled.

"Yes, _you_ were that good!" I winked and kissed him on the lips.

I looked at the clock; it was 5 in the morning.

He laughed. "Right back at you and happy birthday!" Said kissing my neck.

I froze and my face fell.

Oh my, it's my birthday! I almost forgot or maybe I just wanted to.

"What's the problem?" He asked as if he didn't know what I was thinking... Well just because he can't hear my actual thoughts don't mean he can't guess at them.

"I older then you, that's the problem!" I yelled, folding my arms over my chest and sitting up.

"Only by 2 mouths physically and I just had my real 109th birthday, so that doesn't make you a cougar and it makes me more of your sugar daddy." He said laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

"Honey, age is just number."He added.

"But what happens when that age hits sixty and I look like your grandmother or will you just stop loving me when I'm 30." I said with a huff.

"Is that what you think going happen?"He said looking at me disbelief.

I shrugged.

"Oh my Bella, I will never leave you, do you not get that?" He said pulling me to his chest. "You are my life now and forever!"

"But you're always saying that I should turn away from you and makes me feel like if I say one wrong thing In a fight or something and tell you to go away, I'll wake up the next day and you'll have been wiped off the face of the earth. " I said looking up at him, a tear slid down my cheek.

"Bella, I don't say those things because I don't love you. I say them because I love you, I want you to have the fullest and life possible and I feel like I'm stealing it from you."

"And what would this normal and full life involve, hmm?" I asked lifting an eye brow and sitting up out of his chest, the sheet falling down to past my navel and then laid back again onto my pillow this time. "Going to prom, Graduating, Collage, Birthdays and ageing? Edward, I'm not missing anything!"

"Yes, all those things but I'm also thinking of one of the things you may someday want..."He answered flipping over; i could see the outline of his perfect bum.

"Like what?" I asked.

"well, what if you were about say thirty and suddenly you wanted something, a certain clock was clicking and even though I wanted too , that was something I could never give you because of what I am " He answered.

"Still not following you, sweetheart." I said.

He looked over at my flat stomach and put his hand over my navel, like a soon to be... father. That is when it snapped into place, was he thinking what think he's thinking.

"Oh, you mean being a mother, getting pregnant and all that jazz. Is that what we're talking about?" I said

He shrugged.

"I'm not going to miss that; I've never even though about it."

"But you may in the future and will break your heart that you never took up the chance and it's to late." He said, taking his hand off my stomach and cradling my cheek.

"We could adopt like Esme and Carlisle!" I countered.

He looked at me and his face was fierce. "it's not _right_! I don't want you to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take them away from you. If where human..." he yelled.

That's when I realised why taking this away from me hurt him so much and broke my heart.

"You wanted children, didn't you?" I silenced him, taking his hand.

His faces twisted in deep rooted pain, I hugged him.

"With nobody in particular but yes, I want children someday. I mean even though I wanted to go to war, I always planed to come back and get married to someone I loved, get a steady job, buy a good house and have a child, if not more." he said.

"And you still want at least one?" I asked, kissing his shoulder.

"With anyone else? No, never! With _you_? _Everyday,_ Bella!"He said looking into my eyes.

I looked back at him and answer with question. "Do you ever imagine what he would look like?"

"He?"He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Don't you imagine us having a boy? I do!"I said.

"No, a little girl and _so_ you have thought about it." he said, pointing his finger at me accusingly.

"But I would only have them with you and what do you imagine _she _would look like?"I countered, smiling.

He smiled sadly. "I imagine that she would have your brown eyes, same hair color, and same features."

"Okay there's got be some you in her or it is just no fair!" I said, laughing.

"Okay, Fine! Her hair is the same hair color as me, sense you love it so much!" he chuckled.

"I do and I Love you, Edward." I said.

"As I love_ you_." He whispered in my ear.

At that moment Charlie came in and decided to spoil the moment.

"I have to leave, sweetheart." Said Edward." He's coming up to check on you in about ten minutes and you need some more sleep."

He was out of bed in flash and he already had his jeans on and was working on the shirt.

"No, don't go and let him find us! Edward I can't keep this love affair a secret any longer! It is breaking my heart!" I said playfully.

"But my love! If your father found me in you wedding bed, he would never let me into his household again." He said playfully back." Or he would just try and shoot me with his shotgun, which that would open a whole bigger can of worms." He kissed me on the forhead.

"Good point!" I whispered. "Now go and I love you!"

"I love you, too" he whispered back and he was gone.

I grabbed my shirt and slid it on as heard Charlie come up the stairs.

I had just curled onto my side, when my door opened and Charlie poked his head in. Seeing that nothing was wrong, he shut it quietly.

I smiled knowing that in some way my life had changed this night and it was never going to the _same_.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Wow! That chapter was longer then I thought it would be, when I started but I'm glad the way it turned out! Okay, for the next chapter there's going to be flash forward to the break up scene because after this it's basically the same as new moon up to that point and I think most of you have read New Moon. . . Hopefully, if not please go read it! Anyway, I hope you like it and even if you don't, please review! It makes my day if you do! <strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Forever Over

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry that I have not been posting! My grandmother has been very sick and my parents are separating. So, to be honest my heart and mind have not been in my writing and that is why post didn't because I didn't think I should post half ass chapters that have no... Soul or energy to them. So if you are still there I hope you enjoy this! - Jay

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Sadly**

Chapter 5

"Take care of yourself." He breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light, unnatural breeze.

My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, i followed him into the forest. I ran as fast as i could even though there was no trace that he was ever there , if i stopped looking for him, it would be over.

Love,Life Meaning...Forever over.

I stopped my stomach twisting as if I had been punched. I ran behind a tree and vomited all that i had eaten that day.

"I must be in shock." i thought.

I stood up straight after i recovered. I began to run again. This could not be the end, He said i loved me, that i was his life. Beat my way through plants, roots and branches. Never stopping always hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

Time made no sense as i ran through the undergrowth. Maybe time had frozen because all the forest looked the same to me.

Finely i tripped over something-it was dark now, i had no idea what caught my foot- and stayed down. I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I rolled on my side, so that i could breath through the pain, and curled up on the wet ground.

I laid there thinking back over everything that happened in the last year, i tried to make sense of it all. What did i do so wrong?

I thought about the meadow, our first kiss and meeting the Cullen's. The whole James thing, The hospital, The prom, the summer at lake house, and spending every waking moment with Alice and Edward... that was it!

The night we had sex.

He was realized that we had a no future and that i wasn't even good at sex, so he just cut the cord.

I was hurt and some part of me wished i had kept my Virginity but i couldn't bring myself to regret the dissuasion that brought me here.

It was black a long time before i heard them calling.

At first it was just a dim glow reflecting of the bushes in the distance.

At first it was just a dim glow reflecting of the bushes in the distance. It grew brighter and brighter, illuminating a large space unlike the focused beam of a flashlight. The light broke through the closest brush, and i could see that it was a propane lantern, but that was all i could see- the brightness blinded me for a moment.

"Bella." The voice was deep and unfamiliar, but full of recognition. He wasn't calling my name in search , he was acknowledging that i was found.

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley." Who the fuck was Sam Uley?...

"Charlie sent me to look for you." "Why?" I asked feeling weak from the pains that had doled but still hurt in my abdomen.

He crouched down next to me and came to my eye level. His face was one of concern and kindness. "Bella, You have missing for the last 4 hours and everybody in town is looking for you. One of your neighbour saw you walking into the forest."

"I'm sorry." I said.

" Its okay. Its easy to get turned around in here," He smiled and looked me over, noticing my hand holding my stomach. " Are you hurt or sick?"

I nodded.

"Okay, put your hands around my neck." He said, reaching for my legs and back.

I listened to him a slid my arms around his shoulders. One moment i was on the ground the next i was in his arms. Boy, he must be strong! He didn't even let out a groan as he pulled me into his chest. A tear slid down my face.

"its okay, I'm get you home soon and then my girlfriend can take a look at you, Shes an RN and Midwife. She'll straighten you out in no time ."

I nodded, sleepy and closed my eyes. The last thing i heard before falling into a dreamless sleep was Sam muttering. "Damn Leaches! They always leave Pain and heartbreak in their wake. Your just a kid Bella, you don't deserve this kind of hurt."

I was awoken by Charlie trying to take me into his arms .

"Here give her to me. I'll carry her in the house!" I heard him yell at Sam as i came into contentiousness.

"No Charlie, I got her! Its easier if i just take her in side." said Sam.

"But shes my Daughter."

"I don't want to wake her, shes been through a lot tonight and she seems to have something wrong with her Stomach."

"But..."

"Will you both you shut up?!" said a young yet demanding female voice. " Charlie if shes hurt we want to keep her from being moved as much as possible, I know you have been worried and you want to take care of her but she needs to be looked at."

"Well, Carlisle should be here soon! I've left them enough messages." Said Charlie.

I opened my eyes in sleets as everything came into view . We were in front of my house which was full of police cars. I saw Billy, Jacob and Harry Clearwater in the crowd that had gathered around me.

"Charlie, the Cullens left town." Billy .

"Good radiance!" Harry.

Great! Just put some more salt in the wound, Harry!

"Okay now will you all shut up!" Said The female that turned out to be a young, pretty First nations women with a scar down her face. "Sam take Bella up stairs to her room, Lay her on the bed and I'll be up in a minute."

I liked something about this women, maybe it reminded me of Esme.

"But..." said Charlie.

"Dad listen to her." I said, with everybody looking at me.

"All right." he said in defeat.

Sam turned towards the stairs and began up the stairs. I looked at Harry and gave him the finger.

I just lost the love of my life and he says Good radiance.

Arsehole...

"Here you go." Said Sam, Laying me down on my bed. " Emily, will be in a minute,how are you feeling now?

I looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Oh yeah, personal!" he laughed.

I nodded.

"I'll be down stairs with your dad." he said backing away towards the door.

"Okay and thank you." I said.

"No problem." he said shutting the door .

I laid fully into my pillows feeling numb and emotionally exhausted and then the thought came into my mind. Only 3 nights ago i laid with him in this bed, talking, laughing, teasing and making love to him, full of life and joy.

I burst into tears.

I had been crying for 10 minutes when Emily came in, quickly closing the door as if there was a monster out there.

"Boy you dad needs to learn to calm down, never seen a man that worried sense ... " she turned around and noticed me tear streaked face as i tried to wipe them away

She smiled and said in a gentle voice. "Oh, honey! You don't have to try and be brave for us, we all know you hurting."

I just stared at her.

"Oh my Gosh, i haven't even told you who i am! I'm Emily, Sam girlfriend."

"The RN and Midwife?"

"Yup thatch right!So i heard you where having some pain in your lower Abdomen, Can i take a look at it ?"

"Its feeling a little better now, But sure."

She pulled up the chair that was in the corner and sat down.

"Okay snuffle over towards me and lift up you shirt."

I obeyed and she leaned forward at began to probing and pushing my stomach in different places. Everything went fine in tell she pushed on my lower Abdomen.

I let out a Gasp as i felt a sharp pain again.  
>"Here?" She asked looking up at me and lifting an eyebrow.<p>

I nodded quickly.

"The Uterus... thought as much." She sat back in her chair.

Oh no, What now?! I thought.

"Okay I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and i want you to be honest, none of this leaves the room, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay," She smiled. "Have you ever had sex?"

I just stared at her... why did that have to be her first question!

"Bella, you said you would be honest." she said, staring me down."So have you ever had sex?"

"Yes."

"How many much?"

"Once."

"Recent?"

"Very."

"Is there a chance you may be pregnant?"

"That's a No, for sure! he was sterile."

"Edward?"

Ripe my heart out why don't ya! Maybe if i was pregnant he would comeback...no I would never want that to be the only reason.

"Yes."

She nodded.

"When is your next period due?"

"On the 20th "

"Then my guess these would be ovulation pains, some girls get them. Its nothing to worry about ."

I nodded.

"But if these continue past your period, either come see me in la push or go to your doctor, okay?"

"Okay. "

"Now you get some sleep, you have had a hard day. "

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Emily..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me. Nobody has done that for me in a long time."

she smiled and answered. "Any time Bella. Every girl needs a women to talk to, epically while living with Charlie."

I smiled for the first time since Edward left me in the forest.

"Okay."

Emily shut the door as i got into bed, fell asleep and then the night mare began.

**Authors Note: Is anyone still there? Review if you are , even if its to yell at me! :)**


End file.
